Uncongenial Love
by JeanGreyakaPhoenix
Summary: The view of love from the eyes and heart of a girl with a broken heart. WARNING! This is slightly a f/f fic, but it’s still a Jean and Logan fic. R&R please!


**WARNING!! **

**This is an f/f fic, but it's still a Jean and Logan fic. **

**Summary: The view of love from the eyes and heart of a girl with a broken heart. This is the story of her first and only hopeless love. Her words: "I know I shouldn't have gotten involved, but Hell, who could not fall in love with her?" **

* * *

_Uncongenial Love_

Eight years ago, when I looked in the mirror, a girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes with creamy skin and a sparkling smile would look back, would show me just how lucky I was, just how much I had in this life, but that was until I met her.

I know I shouldn't have gotten involved, but Hell, who could not fall in love with Her?

She's beautiful, breathtaking… The moment you see her you loose yourself in her deep green eyes.

But when this is noticed, her victims warn you… 'She is not who she appears to be' they say to you. But Hell, who could not fall in love with Her?

She is telekinetic, she manipulates objects with her mind, but that's not all she manipulates… 'Whenever she sets her eyes on her prey, she will have it sooner or later' you hear people murmuring these words in the halls.

They say she has gotten even the most powerful of men and women alike in the palm of her hand. Like I said, she manipulates objects with her mind, but that's not all she manipulates… but Hell, who could not fall in love with Her?

She manipulates men to get what she wants, and only with her charms, she doesn't even fulfill their wishes on taking her to bed… She's wise, she knows her game and she never losses. She always gets who and what she wants through her dirty tricks.

She is interested in some men, but not more than once with each. But everyone knows she needs a woman's touch from time to time. Some of her victims resisted at first but they didn't stand a chance, she always gets who she wants.

Her victims, those that fell and fell hard, those that she lied to, those that she threw away at the end, they warn you, but you can't help it, no one can… Dam it, who could not fall in love with Her?

Hair as red as blood, flowing like fire… Eyes as green as nature, sparkling like the stars… When you glance her way you can't help but wonder just how soft her lips would kiss, just how smooth her tongue would feel, just how silky her naked skin would feel against you, just how sweet she would taste, just what noises she would make…

It's like being caught in a spell, and her victims still warn you, they tell you to stay away before she notices you and takes you and ruins you. But as you look at her and feel like being in the clouds, you can't register that a gracious beauty like her would actually push you from your dreams in the clouds and let you fall a hundred miles without caring…

I know I should have listened, but Hell, who could not fall in love with Her?

6 years ago, I was looking at her as she read a book, admiring her, and suddenly she looked up and our eyes met. Her victims knew that at that moment, my destiny was set, there was no escape.

Maybe a month or two passed, before she caught me by surprise. All day she had been fooling around and flirting, but I kept a bit away, teasing her, and I thought I was in control, I was starting to think that her 'victims' had just been lying, because it seemed that I was fooling her, but it wasn't until she reached out and brushed my long hair behind my ear and stared deep into my eyes that I realized just how much control she had over me, just how much she had been in control all day.

But I simply didn't care, I mean Hell, who could not fall in love with Her?

She knew how to control my powers, pushing them away so that she could touch me, and I kissed her hard, thrusting my tongue into her mouth and I couldn't believe how hard I was still falling, how soft her lips were, how smooth her tongue was battling with mine… I was a fooled woman in love, just another of her many victims.

Who could not fall in love with her?

She said she loved me, and I believed her, just like all of her victims believed her. I don't know why I believed her. How could I have let her fool me? I wanted to be with her so much, that I didn't care how she broke me every now and then just to come back and pick up the pieces, and then break me again.

I just wanted so much to believe that I was the one that put a smile on her face, that made her glow, that made the Phoenix inside her stir. But it wasn't me, it wasn't me and it killed me inside, knowing that her heart was with someone else, that no matter how much I loved her, my love for her didn't mean a dam to her.

She comes to me less and less now, because the mighty Wolverine is falling in love with her as much as she with him, and she isn't playing him, everyone seems to know that.

But she is still playing me, and I think he knows it. And I'm still hopping, hopping that she'll change, change for me, leave him and stay with me forever. I just love her so much. She is so in love with him, she is willing to change her entire life for him.

Today, I look at the mirror with tears in my eyes. The light in my eyes is gone; my long brown hair has two white streaks on the front now, I'm a woman now, I woman with a broken heart…

I wear my gloves and look in the mirror one more time. Now that she left, now that she left with Logan to start a new life in Canada, now that she has left me after stomping on my heart I see it clear as day… She never loved me, I never had a chance.

I don't try to stop my tears as they fall, sobs escaping my parted lips. My name is Marie, but most call me Rogue, and this is the story of my first and only hopeless love.

As I look back, I realize she and Logan had always been meant for each other, I really never ever had a chance.

But Hell, who could not fall in love with Jean Grey?

* * *

**So? What did you think? R&R please!! **


End file.
